Dream Come True
by RavenclawWings14
Summary: *AU fic, Jack survives!* This is basically the story of the life Jack and Rose deserved to have in America together. Rated M for language and sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. Freezing

**Hey! It's been FOREVER since I've written anything, I'm SO sorry, I've been totally preoccupied with summer reading. I'm going to continue writing both of my other fics, I swear I'll update soon! x**

* * *

Cold.

So cold.

It was so incredibly, mind-numbingly cold.

The redheaded girl struggled in the ice-cold Atlantic, with no thoughts except "Jack and I have to get out of this water or we're going to freeze to death."

"Jack!" she screamed, trying to stay afloat and alive, scanning the waves for the sandy-haired boy that meant the world to her.

"Rose!" she heard a familiar voice yell, and relief washed through her as she saw him, he wasn't too far away. If they stuck together, maybe, just maybe, they would make it.

He was a fast swimmer, she thought, trying to keep her mind off the fact her legs were beginning to feel numb. He finally made his way over to her, and she immediately felt slightly warmer. Not much to make a difference, but now that he was next to her, she didn't feel quite as alone.

"R-Rose, we need to f-find something to climb on, if we s-stay in this water, w-we'll fr-freeze."

She nodded, and within minutes they spotted a piece of the boat, a plank, floating in the icy water.

"Th-this way." she stuttered. It was as if every muscle in her body was losing the ability to move.

Jack helped her up onto the plank, and she noticed his lips were blue and shivering.

"You n-need to get up here."

"I c-can't, it'll t-tip."

"I'll h-help you."

"R-Rose-"

"I c-can't live w-without you."

Before he could reply, she grabbed his hands, her whole body shaking with cold, and she pulled hard. His trembling fingers gripped the plank, and it began to tip over slightly. She, breathless, had to let go.

His breaths were getting shorter and more heavy. She had to act fast.

Rose grabbed Jack's hands and yanked again. This time, though it tipped a little, he was able to get a better grip. Panting, he inched his dripping wet body onto the wobbling plank.

She continued to pull him up until they were both on the plank.

Her whole body racked with cold, she embraced him, heaving dry sobs into his shoulder. With his strong arms wrapped around her, for the first time in hours, she felt safe.

Still freezing, numb, and exhausted, but safe.

Hours passed, their clothes were covered with ice crystals, voices weak, feeling hopeless.

"Jack," she whispered in a frail voice, "if... if we die out here, I j-just wanted to s-say... I l-love you."

He pressed a trembling kiss to her cheek. "I l-love you t-too," he managed to say, and hugged her tighter, closing his eyes.

It wasn't much later than that when Rose heard it.

"IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?"

"Jack!" she whispered, shaking the man who had dozed off. "Jack! Wake up! A boat!"

He slowly woke up. "W-what?" he asked weakly.

"Jack, listen! They're looking for survivors!" she said, her voice so quiet he struggled to hear her.

It was disappearing.

"Come back!" Rose called, her voice cracking as she strained as hard as she could to make herself heard.

"Come back!" Jack begged, trying to be loud, though his voice came out as a whisper.

Rose looked over and saw a man in the water, frozen to death, with a whistle in his mouth. The sight gave her shivers, but she had no choice. She grabbed the whistle and blew it, over and over.

They saw the boat pause, and quickly turn around and head back in their direction.

"They're c-coming!" Jack stuttered, amazed. "Rose, you did it!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, and she kissed him back, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. They were going to make it.

The men in the tiny boat gave the young couple a blanket so they could warm up.

"Would give you one each, but that's all we've got."

"It's alright, we're fine. We're just happy to be alive." said Rose, her voice slightly stronger now that she was wrapped in warm fabric, snuggled close to Jack.

"Not many people are. You're lucky." said one of the men honestly.

"How many died?" Jack asked, sitting up slightly.

"Nobody knows the exact total yet. Over a thousand, for sure."

A silence fell across the boat as the small party thought about that statement: At least 1,000 dead. Rose hugged Jack tighter.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered, "Don't worry. We're safe, aren't we?" She smiled, leaning against him. "Yes. We are. And I never, ever want to lose you. Not after that."

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling slightly. "You'll never lose me. I never want to come close to losing you."

Forgetting about the other men in the boat, Jack pressed a kiss to her lips.

He really did love her. And he wanted her to be his forever...

A sudden thought struck his brain, and he felt his heartbeat speed up. Even though he didn't have money, he wanted to make it happen. He could scrape the funds together somehow, if it meant she'd be his forever...

* * *

Fluffy, I know. But review and fave if you enjoyed it and want more. I'll update soon if enough people want it! xx


	2. Welcome To America

Thank you all for your lovely reviews (: I'm sorry this took so long, school is so crazy. Ugh. Hope you like the second chapter ^_^

* * *

Hours later, sitting on the top deck of the Carpathia, leaning against Jack's chest, Rose felt a sense of tranquility in the air. They really were on their way to America... they really were going to make it.

"Jack," she said, looking up into his eyes, which looked strikingly green in the morning light. He met her gaze, the arm around her squeezing gently.

"Yeah?"

"When we dock, I'm still getting off with you. I don't want to see my family, or Cal, ever again."

Grinning, he said, "Good."

A silence passed, and they got up to look at the water over the side of the boat. Then, he spoke up.

"Aren't you afraid they could track you down?"

She looked up, slightly frightened. "My family? Track me down? How?"

"Your last name. They could ask about you, and if the authorities know your name, they could know where we went."

"I don't want them to know that!"

"You'll have to make up a fake last name."

They were silent for a second. Suddenly, Rose's eyes widened.

"Dawson!" she said softly. "Rose Dawson!"

The sound of her pairing her first name with his last name made a shiver go down his spine.

"As much as I'd love that... Rose, no, I want to have a real wedding with you, if you give yourself my last name now, that'd be impossible."

Rose's eyes widened when he said he wanted to have a real wedding.

"You want to marry me?"

His cheeks flushed. This wasn't the romantic way he had wanted it to happen, but now that the subject had been brought up, he couldn't say anything else. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. I do." To Rose's surprise and delight, Jack got down on one knee. He took her hand and said,

"Rose, I know I don't have a ring, and I'm probably one of the poorest guys you'll ever meet, but I love you more than I could ever imagine. Will you... will you marry me?"

Her other hand flew to her mouth, and she felt tears in her eyes. Sure, they had known each other for mere days, but she didn't care at this point. She loved him. She really did.

"Yes," she breathed, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. "Yes, Jack, I will marry you...!"

He grinned and laughed shyly, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Thank you... You've made me the happiest man in the world." He stood up and kissed her, and, kissing him back, she didn't care that people were everywhere, she was going to MARRY him...

"Excuse me."

They quickly pulled apart, and a man in a uniform was standing there.

"Names, please."

"J-Jack. Jack Dawson."

"Rose... Rose..."

She was struggling, and Jack knew he had to think quickly.

"Rose..." she stuttered.

"Freeman." he said, cutting in. "Rose Freeman."

"Thank you." said the man, nodding at them.

He walked away, and Rose giggled.

"Thanks- but why Freeman?"

"You're free, aren't you? From your family?"

"Yes..." she said, smiling. "...but I'm not a man, I'm a woman!"

"And WHAT a woman!" teased Jack, winking and putting his hands on her waist.

"Jack!" she gasped, laughing.

"I can't help it," he smirked, "especially based on the fact that I can never sit in the backseat of a car with you without getting excited."

Her face turned red when she realized what he was hinting at. She bit her lip shyly, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. As he pulled away, he looked up. A look of amazement passed across his face.

"Rose! Look! We're here!"

She followed his gaze, and there, right before her eyes, was the Statue of Liberty.

"Jack!" she said in glee, "We made it!" She kissed him again, and despite the fact they were in public, it grew passionate, and Rose felt a familiar flame within her begin to burn.

His teeth grazed her lip, and she knew she had to pull away, because her thoughts were beginning to grow sinful...

"Later, Jack..." she mumbled, reluctantly removing her lips from his eager ones, and he, though disappointed, understood.

And later, as they stepped off the ship onto American ground, for the first time in her life, Rose felt truly free.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more will come soon! I promise! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed it (:


End file.
